The Truth about Happily Ever After
by YanksLuver
Summary: Based on upcoming spoilers, Robin meets Patrick’s old college buddy, Pete, who shares his cynical view on love and painful past with the couple.


**Title**: The Truth about Happily Ever After  
**Author**: Steph  
**Rating**: PG

**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick, Patrick/Pete  
**Category**: Drama/Romance  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers**: Based on upcoming spoilers.  
**Summary**: Based on upcoming spoilers, Robin meets Patrick's old college buddy, Pete, who shares his cynical view on love and painful past with the couple.

**Note**: Well, inspiration hit again when I heard Patty was getting a friend! It's about time I say! I heard some spoilers about his interaction with Scrubs, so I thought I'd write a story about it. I think the spoilers may be for tomorrow (Monday), but I'm not sure. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph

**--- The Truth about Happily Ever After: Part 1/1 ---**

Robin and Patrick stopped outside of Kelly's.

Patrick turned to her and shook his head. "This obsession you have with lemon poppyseed muffins must end."

Robin smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, just like I don't want my feelings for you to pass, I also don't want my feelings for those muffins to pass."

Patrick licked at his lips, his eyes sparkling. "Did you just compare me to a muffin?"

Robin laughed and then nodded. "I think it's a fair comparison." She took a step closer to him and grabbed his tie, as she lifted herself up on her toes and came close to his lips. "You both give me endless pleasure and I can't wait to see you in the morning."

Patrick chuckled, as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be right back."

Patrick watched her go, his smile lingering long after she'd disappeared from view.

"Well, if it isn't Patrick Drake," a voice came from behind him.

Patrick's brow furrowed, as he spun around to face the owner of the voice. He shook his head, a little smirk appearing on his lips.

"Pete Marquez."

Pete took a step forward and extended his hand. "Small world. I heard you were in Port Charles, too."

Patrick shook his hand. "Almost a year now. I had no idea you were in town though."

Pete tilted his head. "I took a position at PCU."

Patrick's raised his eyebrows. "You're a professor?"

Pete's eyes narrowed. "English Lit. Don't sound so surprised."

"It's just that I remember you majoring in parties and women in college."

Pete let out a laugh. "That's funny coming from you."

"Hey, you know I turned balancing academics and having fun into an art form."

Pete nodded. "You must have. I hear you're a hot shot neurosurgeon now."

"Guilty as charged."

Pete shrugged his shoulders. "Tell me some things don't change though. Tell me you're still the skirt-chasing, commitment phobe I remember so well."

Just then, Robin walked out of Kelly's. She came to stand by Patrick's side and he put his arm around her shoulders.

Patrick gestured to Pete. "Robin, this is Pete Marquez. An old college friend of mine." He then looked at Pete, who had a slow-building smile on his face. "Pete, this is Robin, my girlfriend."

Robin smiled, as Patrick referred to her as his girlfriend for the first time. She knew it probably seemed to silly to feel so happy over that when he'd already declared his love, but she couldn't help it.

Pete simply shook his head. "Say it ain't so. Patrick Drake has been tamed."

Patrick smiled and dropped his head, as Robin let out a little chuckle. "Let me guess, it was thought to be impossible right?"

Pete nodded. "Right up there with time travel and diet food that tastes good."

Robin crossed her arms over her chest, as she eyed Pete. "An old friend of Patrick's, huh? I've never met one before. I was beginning to think they didn't exist."

Pete placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Well, I'll be happy to fill you in on what Patrick was like in his college days."

Robin looked at Patrick, who simply rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'd love to hear all about it. How about you have dinner with us tonight?"

Patrick raised his eyebrows and brought his hand up, gesturing at Pete. "I'm sure Pete's busy."

"On the contrary, I am completely free," he replied, grinning.

Robin smiled. "Great. How does 7 o'clock sound?"

"Sounds good."

Robin took out a pen and scribbled Patrick's address down on a piece of paper. "That's Patrick's place. But don't worry, I'll do the cooking. That is, unless you want French toast for dinner."

Pete smiled widely. "I'll be there."

He then turned on his heel and walked into Kelly's.

Patrick let out a sigh. "You just couldn't resist."

"What? He's an old friend of yours. You two can catch up," she said, trying to hide her smile.

"You're not fooling me. You just want Pete to tell you embarrassing stories about me."

Robin brought a hand to her chest. "I am hurt. Deeply, deeply hurt."

Patrick licked at his lips and moved his eyes heavenward. "I've seen better performances at community theater." He then took her hand in his. "Come on, let's go, before we're late for work."

Robin held up a finger. "One question first: Exactly how close were you and Pete? I mean, were your college days like 'The Adventures of Pat and Pete'?"

Patrick sighed and started to walk off without her. "I'm leaving now."

Robin nodded as she followed after him, saying, "Hey, that's catchy. That would make a good television show. You could be crime fighters." She waved her hand in front of her dramatically. "Able to kill with the flash of a dimple."

Robin laughed, as Patrick let out a loud groan in the distance.

---

Robin peered into Patrick's refrigerator. "How is this all you have in here? Beer and salami."

"Hey, I haven't lived here that long. I'm still adjusting to having to buy food, rather than just order off a room service menu."

"But this is just plain sad. You said you had some food when I asked you if we needed to stop at the grocery store after work."

Patrick opened a cupboard and gestured like Vanna White. "I also have peanut butter, Funyuns, and Oreo cookies."

"Gourmet." She shook her head, as she looked in the freezer and found a dozen frozen pizzas, a box of corn dogs, and a bag of chicken tenders."

"It seems you're trying to recreate that room service menu." Robin let out a huge sigh, as she closed the freezer door. "That's it, I've got to go to the store."

Patrick shook his head. "Look, this guy used to live on Ramen noodle soup in college. Trust me, his is not a refined palette."

Robin's eyes lit up. "Do you have any Ramen noodle soup?"

Patrick opened a cabinet that was devoted entirely to the soup. "What self-respecting guy wouldn't?"

Robin nodded. "Okay, I may be able to pull this off. I'll just have to be resourceful."

Patrick took a few steps toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're nothing if not resourceful," he whispered as he moved his lips to her neck.

Robin closed her eyes and giggled as he tickled a sensitive spot behind her ear. Patrick pressed his body into hers and pushed her up against the counter, as he began a trail of warm kisses down her throat.

Robin threw her head back and breathed, "We've got to start cooking."

"I think we're already cooking," Patrick muttered against her skin.

Robin laughed and then slowly slid away from him. "I think that's the lamest thing you've ever said."

Patrick dropped his head and chuckled.

---

Robin placed Pete's plate in front of him. "It's stir fry."

This stir fry was really Ramen noodles with sliced chicken tenders and Funyons. It was definitely the most interesting meal she had ever served.

"It looks delicious," Pete said, as Robin sat down next to Patrick.

They ate in silence for a few moments, until Robin broke it. "So Patrick tells me you teach English Lit over at PCU."

"Yes, I do. It's challenging, but very rewarding."

"Anything worth doing is," Robin replied. She paused and then pointed her fork at Pete. "So, what was Patrick like in college?"

Patrick groaned and dropped his fork onto his plate. "You don't waste any time."

Pete shrugged. "Well, he certainly wasn't a one-woman, make-dinner-with-his-girlfriend kind of guy."

Robin smiled. "Trust me, you have no idea how recent that is."

Pete raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, until recently, Patrick was still chasing every woman with a pulse and running away when any word that resembled relationship or commitment was uttered within a five mile radius."

Patrick picked up his fork and push around his stir fry.

Pete leaned forward and looked at Robin. "Patrick swore he would never be a one woman man. You must be pretty damn special if you got him to change his ways."

Patrick raised his eyes up from his plate and looked at Robin, saying softly, "You have no idea."

Robin felt her face grow red and then waved her hands. "Okay, enough about me. Tell me something that Patrick did when he was in college that he would not want advertised."

Pete tapped his temple with his forefinger. "How to choose just one?" A slow smile then spread across his face. "Oh, I've got it. It was our Senior year and we went to a Halloween party on campus-…"

Patrick let out a moan, as he looked pleadingly at Pete. "Please, not this story."

"This story is legendary, Patrick. I still tell it at parties."

Patrick squeezed his eyes closed, then stood abruptly, picking up his plate and saying, "I'm cleaning up now."

Robin put her elbows on the table and cradled her chin in her hands, as she looked at Pete. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"Anyway, we went to this party on campus and after we went to his bar. Now, Patrick was dressed as a hooker."

Robin's eyes widened. "No way!"

In the kitchen, Patrick slammed the refrigerator door.

Pete held his palm up. "I swear to God. Fish net thigh highs, three inch heels, leather mini-skirt and tube top, topped off with a long, curly red wig."

Robin moved her hands into a prayer-like position and looked at Pete. "Please tell me there are pictures!"

"Oh, there's a picture all right," Pete said with a chuckle. "See, back in our college days, we used to bet each other twenty dollars to do stupid things. You either did it or you paid up. So, we were in this bar and I dared Patrick to walk over to some guy and proposition him. Patrick, never one to back down from a challenge, sauntered right over to the guy and did exactly that. Turned out, the guy was an off-duty cop and busted him for solicitation."

Robin started laughing so hard she nearly fell out of her chair. Patrick walked back into the dining area and glared at Pete. "You done now?"

Pete held up a finger. "Almost. I made Patrick spend the night in jail and bailed him out in the morning."

"Some friend," Patrick muttered.

"Hey, you still made your twenty bucks. And a friend for life in your cellmate, Tiny."

Robin finally recovered enough to say, "So, how can I get my hands on that mug shot? I've got a great spot on the bulletin board in the doctor's lounge at the hospital."

Patrick sat down and let out an exaggerated groan. "Okay, can we move on now?"

Robin nodded. "Sure. So, Pete do you have anyone special in your life?"

Pete took a sip of wine and shook his head. "Unlike Patrick, I'm still chasing any woman with a pulse and avoiding commitments like the plague."

Robin's raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "Ah, now I see why you two were friends. You had that in common. I know Patrick's reasons for living that way. What are yours?"

Patrick cleared his throat, "Uh, Robin, I really don't think-…"

Pete waved his hand. "That's okay, I don't have any problem answering it." He then shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't really believe love can last. I don't see the point in putting yourself through something that will inevitably end in heartache."

Robin tilted her head. "That's a pretty cynical outlook on love."

"I've read every love story ever written. And the great ones all have one thing in common: They end in tragedy or heartache. There is no happily ever after."

"But that's fiction. It's done for entertainment and dramatic purposes," Robin countered.

"That's true. The real thing is usually messier and much more painful." He shook his head. "Have you heard the divorce rate in this country? Love doesn't last. Even the people who stay married only do it because they're too lazy or too afraid of change." He paused and then added, as he dropped his eyes to the table, "And the couples that are happy are just one terrible twist of fate away from losing it all."

Robin nodded slowly. "I know all about losing love, Pete. I've experienced it twice in my life. And for a long time I was afraid to try again. I didn't want to risk my heart." A slow smile spread across her lips, as she looked at Patrick. "But I finally realized that some people are worth the gamble."

Pete smiled bitterly. "Let me ask you something. These loves you lost, did you kill them?"

Robin's mouth dropped open. She glanced at Patrick, who quickly moved his eyes to the table. She realized now that Patrick had been trying to warn her before that she was entering dangerous territory.

Robin swallowed hard, "I'm sorry, I had no idea-…"

Pete ran a hand across his eyes. "I guess Patrick didn't tell you how we met in college."

Robin looked at Patrick to elaborate. He let out a breath. "As freshman, Pete and I joined a group for those grieving for loved ones."

"Oh," Robin said softly.

Pete nodded his head. "I've always been a fraud though. Back then, I used to say my girlfriend was killed by a drunk driver. Now, I say I was driving drunk and I killed the girl sitting next to me. At some point, I became able to admit to driving drunk and killing someone. I've just never been able to admit she was the girl I loved."

Robin felt her throat swell with emotion and she had to blink back tears. "I am so sorry, Pete."

Pete smiled gently. "Well, that's my story." He then looked at Patrick. "I'm glad you were finally able to put your past behind you and allow yourself to love Robin, Patrick. You deserve it. And who knows? Maybe you'll be the exception to the rule. Maybe you'll be the great love story with a happily ever after."

Robin reached out and placed her hand over Patrick's. He offered her a comforting smile.

Pete let out a heavy sigh and then stood up. "I better be going. I have an early class tomorrow. Thank you for a great dinner. Maybe we can do it again sometime. I promise to keep things lighter."

Robin and Patrick stood up and walked Pete to the door. They said their goodbyes and then Patrick closed the door behind him.

He placed his hands on his hips as he turned to face Robin and let out a heavy sigh. "Well, that was an interesting evening."

Robin shook her head sadly. "I feel terrible for him. I can't imagine what it must be like living with that kind of truth. I guess I can't blame him for how he feels about love."

Patrick stepped closer to her and pulled her into his arms. He wrapped them tightly around her petite body, as she placed her head against his chest. He rested his chin on her head, as he said quietly. "Feelings can change. I'm living proof of that."

Robin lifted her head up and looked at him. "Promise me something."

"Anything," he whispered.

"Promise me that we'll face everything that comes our way together. That we won't pull away or try to hide. We'll face it head on, no matter what it is. Promise me that."

Patrick nodded and brought his thumb and forefinger up to her chin. "I promise."

He then lowered his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

**----------------------------------------------THE END--------------------------------------------------**

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought.

-Steph


End file.
